Pensamiento
by Luka-sama
Summary: Kirito piensa mucho más en Asuna de lo que le gustaria admitir.


_Este día…bueno el 23 de agosto es el cumpleaños de Victor, el hermano de una buena amiga mía. Pero a pesar de ser su hermano, también es mmi amigo y me ha hecho reír cuando a veces no podía. Bromeo con casarme con él en un futuro y es adorable._

 _Feliz cumpleaños Victor. Dado la distancia espero aceptes este humilde obsequio de mi parte._

 _Sword art online no me pertenece._

 **Pensamiento**

Kirito se sorprende la primera vez que piensa en Asuna. No es que al conocerla no hubiera pensado que era bonita y una buena guerrera, simplemente es un día normal en medio de un calabozo, donde el pensamiento de la castaña llega a su mente fugaz.

Termina sonrojado y con una leve cortada en su mejilla.

Apenas si eran conocidos, pero ese pensamiento se coló de forma tan obvia, como que el sol es caliente.

Raro.

.

Siendo amigos, Kirito piensa más seguido en Asuna, a voluntad y en contra de su voluntad. Siente que la chica lo hace a propósito, por que cuando piensa en ella, no tarda en toparla de forma sospechosa. Le dice bruja, ella lo patea en la cara sin inmutarse un segundo por el comentario.

—No sabes tratar con una dama—dice Asuna con ese tono orgulloso.

La única que parece no aplacarle su fama como jugador, debido a su propia fama dentro de ese juego de la muerte.

Ve mal a la sub comandante.

Esta lo ve aún más amenazante.

Sus siguientes pensamientos de ella, es acompañados de esa aura de muerte.

.

Un día meditando en medio del prado, bueno, simplemente descansando un rato sobre nada en particular, la imagen de la castaña se vuelve a colar. Entrecierra los ojos molesto y dispuesto a resolver ese enigma que envuelve a la chica. Si bien pensaba que era guapa, tenía un carácter de temer. No había una explicación lógica para pensar tanto en ella.

Pero cuando abre los ojos, la chica esta frente a él regañándole por dormir.

—Esta chica aparece en todos lados—murmura cuando poco después es ella quien se duerme.

Vaya hipócrita.

Igual sonríe al verla dormir como un bebé.

Tenía un carácter horrible, pero en sí era una buena chica al dormir.

Los siguientes días esa imagen está bien gravada en su mente.

.

Cuando por fin accede hacer un grupo con la chica, se da cuenta que sus pensamientos comienzan a girar involuntariamente en torno a ella. No es algo normal para él, quien suele apartarse de la sociedad y pensar solo en juegos. Pero ahora se encuentra viéndola a menudo, procurando que este bien y listo para defenderla.

Claro que Asuna no lo necesita, ella es fuerte, veloz como un rayo y hábil como ninguna chica que conoció.

Pero lo hace.

Piensa en ella.

Sobre todo cuando sonríe, por que no pensó ver una sonrisa tan amable dentro de ese juego. Si bien estar dentro del juego nunca significo gran cosa para él, que era más el reto lo que lo llevaba avanzar cada día.

Se encuentra pensando en la chica, que le gusta su sonrisa y que gracias a ese juego le conoció.

Así que no todo es tan malo.

.

Estando al borde de la muerte, por ese estúpido cuerpo de calavera, es cuando comienza a pensar en Asuna de forma diferente. No por el incidente que sucedió esa noche, que le hizo pensar también en ella de forma, más personal. Si no que aprendió que Asuna estaba dispuesta a dar su vida por él, esa forma de luchar (a pesar que ambos sabían que ella ganaría), le dejo temeroso, de cuanto ella podía arriesgar por alguien como él.

Quien no valía la pena.

Igual sus pensamientos no duraron mucho entorno a ese punto en específico, por lo ocurrido la noche de ese mismo día.

No pensaba en sí mismo como un adolecente normal, pero después de pasar íntimamente con Asuna aquella noche.

Le era difícil no pensar en ella en momentos muy incomodos, que causaban risas burlonas de la castaña y de sus amigos.

.

Casarse con Asuna fue lo que más le hizo feliz dentro del juego de la muerte, es como si todo tuviera sentido por unos instantes, el jugar, la cercanía a la muerte, conocerse, la aventura…todo fue para ese momento. No fue algo muy grande, más bien fue simbólico, pero para ambos significaba más de lo que significaba para otros jugadores.

Para ellos era real.

Una promesa para este juego y para la vida real.

Ya casados no le importaba mucho sus pensamientos, en sí eran casi el 90% sobre Asuna, hacerla feliz y mantenerla sonriendo, aunque fuera por cosas tontas. Amaba los momentos con ella, amaba infinitamente que cocinara de esa forma tan deliciosa.

Amaba cuando le abrazaba.

Porque dentro de cada abrazo, significaba un "Estoy contigo, juntos podemos cualquier cosa". Era como si tuviera otra mitad, algo de lo que sostenerse y que le empujaría esos momentos, en los que sentía que no podía más.

—Te amo Kirito—musitaba Asuna dormida entre sus brazos.

Eso le hacía sentir una paz dentro y fuera de su ser, cada que acariciaba distraídamente su larga cabellera.

Porque no estaba solo.

Pero temía por eso, por que Asuna era alguien muy importante ahora para él…y él era precavido, como todo jugador solitario.

No quería pensar que pasaría si Asuna no estuviera.

.

Efectivamente ese pensamiento le taladro con tal potencia, cuando vio Asuna sobre sus brazos, al haberle protegido en medio de la batalla, a punto de desaparecer en miles de fragmentos. Mientras todos los momentos que paso con ella atormentaban cada uno de sus pensamientos, paralelamente pasaban por su mente cada uno de los momentos que vendrían y que ella no estaría.

Ella lo sabía.

Por eso sonreía.

Leyendo sus pensamientos, diciéndole con su mirada que estaría bien y que lamentaba irse.

Es una idiota, siempre dando todo por él.

Asuna no quería vivir en un mundo sin él, por eso se había sacrificado. El problema es que él tampoco quería vivir en un mundo sin ella, es como si fuera vacío, aburrido y sin el color castaño que tenía su cabello.

No quería ese mundo.

Pero desapareció en miles de cristales, como muchos otros de sus amigos a lo largo de ese juego de la muerte.

Aunque ninguno sin tender el mismo impacto que causo el ver Asuna morir.

Al igual que su cordura.

.

Cuando despertó en el mundo real, todo fue confuso, nada estaba claro y sus movimientos fueron automáticos. Estaba procesando su cerebro (de una forma muy lenta) que estaba en un hospital, que esta era su mano y que todo parecía verse de forma diferente a los últimos años. Es como si su cuerpo estuviera en automático, buscando una forma de sobrevivir.

Pero cuando al parecer su cerebro hizo el click que ocupaba para funcionar correctamente, el primer pensamiento fue claro.

Una chica de cabellera castaña, con una gran sonrisa llamándole por su nombre.

Sus ojos se aguaron al recordarlo todo.

—¿Asu…na?—dijo con voz rasposa sintiendo la garganta morir en cada letra.

Su esposa, su amiga, su compañera.

Recordó la muerte, el fin del juego, todo lo recordó como si ella misma se lo hubiera pegado en la cara con una patada.

Y no pudo evitar soltar un sollozo indignado de su propia inutilidad.

De sus pensamientos vagos.

Por qué no importaba que ella viviera en sus pensamientos, que sus pensamientos pudieran recordarla…no importaba si ella no estaba a su lado.

.

Luego un nuevo pensamiento le invadió, uno donde estaba seguro que ella estaba viva. Ese pensamiento vino acompañado de otro, que no lo haría detenerse hasta tenerla nuevamente entre sus brazos.

Sus pensamientos fueron los encargados de juntarlos una vez, no fallaría dos veces.

 **Fin**

 _Curiosamente SAO es uno de mis anime más visto, pero nunca escribí de él…que yo recuerde xD_

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


End file.
